


Pep Talk

by re_l



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: After your pregnancy, you have a hard time seeing yourself as attractive. Dante isn't having that.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of those random ideas that popped into my head in the middle of the night, so why not take advantage of it and write it?

After the baby, you couldn't seem to lose the weight you put on during your pregnancy. Your stomach was slightly pudgier, your breasts heavier and a good amount of weight had settled into your ass and thighs. Dante didn't mind in the least, calling it 'sexy as hell', but you just couldn't see it that way. You felt bloated and unattractive. You missed the body you had a year ago. 

"Come on, [Y/N], you look great!" He pulled you closer to him, but you pushed him off, taking a few steps back and folding your arms. An irritated expression crossed your face, more vexed at yourself than Dante. _Why couldn't you just see it the way he did?_

"No, I don't! I'm so big..." Tears pricked at your eyes. It was a lot to get off of your shoulders. 

A melancholy look settled onto his face as he looked down at you, as if he couldn’t believe you thought that about yourself. He just stared at you for a little bit, thinking about what he could do to help you.

“Well, if you won’t believe me, why don’t I show you how sexy you are?” he proposed, breaking the silence that had lingered moments before. 

He took your face in his large hands, cradling it as he ran his thumbs along your cheekbones. He softly kissed you, tongue running along the outline of your lips. You closed your eyes, hot tears rolling down your cheeks.

Dante guided you over to the bed, helping you sit down as he lifted your nightgown over your head. You felt the impulsive urge to cover your nudity but your husband batted your hands away gently. He palmed your full breasts, massaging your nipples into perky buds. You couldn’t stop the little moan from coming out of your mouth - breastfeeding had made them extra sensitive. Dante looked up at you, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Now that’s what I like to hear, babe,” he praised. You managed a weak smile in return.

He continued to play with your breasts a bit longer before he finally wrapped his lips around one of your buds. Your hands quickly found his hair, threading through it and pulling him closer to you. You let out ample moans and whines. He eventually pulled away from your breast, making an audible popping sound as he did so, only to latch onto your other nipple. You held him close all the while. Your eyes were shut, allowing yourself to bask in the pleasure of it.

It had been so long since you held him close like this - your insecurities kept you from doing this but now that mental block had been broken, evidenced by the way you were letting him lavish your nipples with his tongue.

You suddenly felt a hand push you back onto the pillows. Your eyes shot open as you tried to sit up. You heard Dante tut as he gently pushed down again. 

“Afraid not, Mrs. Sparda,” he chided jokingly, moving in between your legs. “It’s up to me to make you feel sexy again and this.” He paused to spread your legs. “Is how I plan to do it.” 

You watched as he placed himself right above your sex. You felt yourself blush when you saw him lick his lips. 

Some of the baby weight had remained in your pubis, spawning a number of your self-doubts. Having him so close to you threatened for them to well up once more but the way Dante was looking at you kept them in check. He was looking at you like you were the most beautiful woman in the world, and to him, you were. 

His tongue darted out to lick a tender stripe up your folds, parting your nether lips. You tilted your head back, reveling the feeling. _It had been so long._

Dante explored your pussy with cautious laps, not wanting to rush the process. His mission was to make you feel sexy again, not to make you come as quick as he could - that was the goal but not for a while yet. He used his fingers to pull back your hood, exposing your swollen clit to him. He took it into his mouth, sucking on it gingerly, the little noises you made music to his ears.

The feeling of his stubble grazing against your sex produced a pleasant burn. You grinded against his face to feel it more. You were growing tired of his slow movements. 

“Dante, please,” you purred. “I wanna come.” 

With that, his ministrations almost instantly became carnal. He swirled his tongue around your cunt, wanting nothing more than to grant your request. Your moans spurred him on, your thrashing an indication of your impending orgasm. 

“ _Dante!_ ”you cried out as your climax hit, clamping your thighs around his face. Somewhere in your mind, you worried about hurting him but you were too lost in pleasure to stop yourself. Another little voice said he’d be fine and if you were hurting him, he could easily stop you.

Your orgasm wracked through you, leaving your toes curling and body shaking long after it subsided. You watched with lidded eyes as he rolled the condom over his hard cock. 

“Don’t need another little one running around for a while,” he quipped. You chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

Dante moved over you again, one hand splayed by your head on the pillow as the other helped to line himself up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning as he stretched you out. He began to move at a vigorous pace, pumping his cock in and out, hitting your sweet spot with each stroke. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips to urge him deeper, moaning as his cock nudged your cervix. _It felt so good._ You couldn’t believe you let your silly notions keep you from _this_.

You vocalized your pleasure as he rammed into you. You pulled his head down to kiss you, melding your tongues together. You knew that it wouldn’t be long before you came again and knew that it wouldn’t be long before Dante came either, judging by the way he was thrusting into your center. 

You kept your mouth on his as you reached your peak, moaning into him. He only managed to bottom out in your pussy a few more times before he too came, spending himself in the condom. You silently grieved that you couldn’t feel him fill you but he was right - having another kid was a door that would remain unopened for a long time. 

You felt boneless and he pulled out of you, sleep tugging at your lids as he got up to dispose of the well-used condom. 

“Do you feel sexy yet, [Y/N]?” he queried, laying down next to you. 

“That and more,” you answered. You snuggled up next to him, nuzzling into his muscular chest. 

“Good,” he said, turning to press a kiss to your temple. 

The afterglow was soon interrupted by a familiar wail screeching through the baby monitor residing on the dresser. 

“I got it,” Dante sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and got up from your shared bed. 

You watched as he pulled on a pair of boxers and trudged toward the bedroom door. You rolled onto your side, trying your best to block out the terrible caterwauling your youngster was currently making. You never regretted having a child with Dante, but it really was a pain sometimes. 

_I wouldn’t have it any other way though,_ you thought as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com) \- leave requests or whatever you want to haha.


End file.
